


Of Surprising (Not) Secrets

by potatooneandtwo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatooneandtwo/pseuds/potatooneandtwo
Summary: Kim Wonpil is the heart on the sleeves. He is the dew after a cleansing rain. He is the sunlight seeping in through curtains, sneaking in nooks and crannies.He is...well, he is Kim Wonpil.--Call My Name Special ♥
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Of Surprising (Not) Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> will™ finally stayed with me enough to finish this! i hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> IMPORTANT: POVs will be OC's and Wonpil's

**OC**

It was scary, to be here.

A new country. New culture. New people. Different and unfamiliar.

And to be alone on top of all of that? 

_Nerve-wracking._

Nauseating to be honest. Especially to people like him. Introverted. Too into his own world and doesn't have a single clue on how to introduce himself, free from thoughts of prejudice he might receive. If ever he did get pass the introduction part, how does one maintain socializing until they reach the point were he can be accepted as, at the very least, an acquaintance with a passable appraisal?

He doesn't even have anyone to ask for help.

_"I'm sure you'll meet someone nice enough. I mean what can be the odds?"_

_Yeah...no._

Sure, small miracles happens to him every now and then. But those grand ones? The life-altering ones where what he absolutely needs is given to him in form of a person, a friend that is wrapped nicely with kindness and authenticity and an intricate ribbon of gentle words and genuine heart?

Is there anyone who exists that has received such a gift?

Well, he did. Once. Or some actually, seeing as he has three close college friends and two neighbors that were borderline his siblings. But they're in a different country. One he just left behind.

_"This is home, has always been son."_

Another huff leaves his lips, easy for his dad to say. Ugh, he's really good at bringing his mood down. Another sigh. Keeping his gaze on his new bag on his lap that he just finished stuffing his things in.

_"A gift for getting accepted."_

_How embarrassing._

But he can't actually blame his dad for being excited.

_"New beginnings, Jun."_

They both needed that.

It has been a week already though and as soon as the bell rang, he still rushes to leave class first just to avoid invites he'll be to awkward to accept.

-

Averting from another cursory glance at him, Jun fiddles with the straps of his bag.

Now that he thought about it, maybe he should've went straight to the cafeteria after his visit at his department's faculty to submit some papers, however the faster he registers for the club, the faster he can get home and bury himself under his blankets and dream this day away.

If only he gathers enough courage to actually knock. 

"Aren't you going inside?" Head snapping to the side, Jun finds a shorter man -just below his eyes- blinking curiously at him.

"I'm new, actually," he announces, a little embarrassed at getting caught dilly-dallying in front of the door and a little nervous at using an unfamiliar language.

They do speak their mother tongue back home but he did spend most of his days at school surrounded by friends using a different one.

"Transfer student?"

Jun nods, relaxing a bit when it seemed that he was found by a kind stranger.

"Ohhh"

You see Jun likes babies. Baby animals, baby flowers and just babies. So you can actually say he likes cute things. To the point that he collects some, like small handicrafts and little plants and he coos at them. And now, it was taking his all to not coo at this stranger who had his -deceivingly spakling- eyes wide open and mouth round in an 'O' shape after hearing his revelation of being new.

Then the stranger blinked and sheepishly smiled probably noticing the lack of conversation for the few beats that passed. "I'm Kim Wonpil! College of Science and Arts, Music Therapy. Senior year."

"Nam Junho. Sophomore. Architecture."

"Wonderful! Are you going to sign up for the book club?"

Junho ducks his head -he was _too bright._ Literally _how?_ \- and manages a nod.

"Oh! Okay!" Wonpil chirps "Let's go inside then. I'm a member too!" Junho eyes the back his bobbing head as he welcomes him to the book club's designated room. "Not that we do much anyways. I'm sure you were briefed on what each club do right?"

The book club, as were the advisor's words when he was oriented for club applications, was merely an elaborate excuse by some of the university's literature professors to have students assist in the library for free in exchange of giving them a place - other than the library- to read. Their other requirement is to write up book reviews for a section of the school's journal and newspaper. All in all, its a club for people who actually likes books or enjoys reading or just simply wants to avoid as much as human interactions while being able to meet extracurricular requirements.

He wonders why this pretty, friendly stranger is in a book club, though. At the reminder of a company, Junho glances at the all-teeth smile and quickly averts his eyes - _so cute!_ \- and hums affirmation for his previous question.

"Yey!" 

Junho hides the laugh he let out to the enthused reaction.

Maybe his next days wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**KWP**

"I think I just adopted a boy."

Wonpil turns from pulling up Jaedong on his lap just in time to see Jae sputtering the water he was drinking. He laughs out loud seeing Jae choking in the screen.

Jae was currently out of town, presenting a scientific paper with his post-graduate thesis advisor. Despite already having a job as a Music Therapist (Jae graduated four semesters early because of his credentials), Jae's advisor calls in for Jae's assistance every now and then. Not that Jae minds, he did become a science nerd during his under and post graduate studies. He just loves his music a little more.

"Excuse me?" Jae pounds his chest loudly, bringing him back to the present. "We aren't even married yet and you're already adopting a child?" Wonpil gapes as Jae moves closer, almost pressing a critical eye to his camera, the video showing a closer view of his pixelated face. "Are they good enough for our Jaedong?" 

Understanding, it was his turn to stumble with his words, "No! Not like that!" _Too early for that plan._ When Jae settles back on his chair with a playful look on his face, Wonpil grins, continuing his story. "There was a transfer student who joined the book club," Jae snorts at this, making him giggle. "and he's so cute! He's like this little potted plant on a window sill." 

"Okay, I'm going to pretend I caught on whatever analogy you're trying here." Wonpil puffs his cheeks hearing the teasing tone but Jae simply chuckles in return. "How did you end up adopting him?" 

"Oh!" Wonpil exclaims with excitement "Well, he's from America, his Korean comprehension is good but he stumbles with some words every now and then."

Throughout their relationship, Wonpil was exposed to English speaking people. Mama Hyo - Jae's mother- Younghyun, Younghyun's parents and Jae himself so he took it upon himself to learn the language, much to Jae's delight because then and Wonpil quotes "We can flirt in public as much as we can."

Sometimes Wonpil wonder what the world will be like of he doesn't have hearing. (He is kidding. He adores Jae's weird ideas, of course. They wouldn't be where they were if Jae was conventional.)

"Ahh, _interesting._ " Wonpil rolls his eyes fondly at seeing Jae stroke his nonexistent beard. "And knowing you, you took it upon yourself to be mother duck."

"Yes! I toured him around campus too!" He then launches on what he did with Junho throughout the day. From explaining the book club rules and member responsibilities, exploring the library and almost getting late for his next class, which Junho apologized for. "He's such a _good boy_."

"Hey!" Jae calls out suddenly. The volume surprising Jaedong.

" _Eung!_ " Wonpil giggles, cooing at the video display. "Are you actually pouting?" He lets out a loud laugh upon hearing the muttered 'Em not' and makes heart's eyes at his currently pouting boyfriend, who was across the globe he can't slap him. "You're the best, Jae! Uncontested." Then with a exaggerated whisper "Right, Jaedong?" 

Their dog barks -as though understanding- his agreement in time with Jae's reply of "I better be!"

Wonpil lifts an eyebrow and eyes him "Hmm."

"Hey! _Hey!_ " Jae points an accusatory finger. "I recognize the mischief in your eyes!" Wonpil snorts, amused. "I am telling Seungmin when we visit him."

As Jae rants about what dirt he was going to reveal to Seungmin, Wonpil melts from hearing Jae's animated voice. It has been sort of quiet without him. "I miss you."

Jae stops immediately, and smiles, sweet and just for him "Just two weeks, Piri." Then slumping dramatically on his arms, he groans "After that I'm going to block Dr. Wong's number."

Dr. Wong was an old woman, almost like a rich auntie who has no one to spoil but her children of choice, and a passionate scientist. She loves Jae's mind and spirit to the point that she turns to Jae for help sometimes, even after batches of students she had handled.

There's no one like Jae, she said, when they met for the first time. Nonetheless, she was supportive of Jae's choices. Happy, even.

"Don't do that, Dr. Wong's a lovely woman." Her baked goods are the best too. Wonpil made a mental reminder to visit her when they get back.

"Every one is lovely to you, _darling_. Even my witch of a thesis advisor."

Wonpil cackles at the apt description. Dr. Wong can come across too passionate sometimes. "You're just jealous she adores me."

Jae ignores his quip and wails like baby "And I'm the one still suffering even after shifting careers."

"That's what you get for being an overachiever."

Lifting his head a little to peek from behind his arms, Jae sulks "But I just wanna go home."

" _Eung!_ "

* * *

**OC**

It was easy, so _so easy_ to like _like_ Wonpil.

Admittedly it has only been eight days, but Junho feels like time was sometimes too fast, too slow or frozen, when he was around the older student. Especially since he has been constantly in his company, spending every free time he has. 

He feels like it goes fast when they spend in between class breaks, even three hour breaks feels short. It slows down when Wonpil- Wonpil- _hyung-_ breaks out in laughter over something he had read while they're reading or when he smiles - the one that encompasses his whole face like he was proving he was the human form of happiness. And the times the world froze was seldom, but most impactful.

It happened only twice.

First was when he heard him play the piano. Wonpil had invited him a few days ago to one of the music rooms after he had confessed about being stressed with a plate deadline. And it was so enchanting hearing him play that he sat a little to the side mouth agape but heart getting lighter and lighter with every note that dances into his ears. In the end, Wonpil had to shake him out of his spell - how embarrassing getting caught swaying like a weirdo, hands raised and eyes closed- and asked him if he felt better.

Infinitely, he said. And the slight flush of delight that bloomed on his face knocked the wind out of him.

The second was yesterday. It wasn't any special. They're in the clubroom, with their own books in hand, but just the way the afternoon sun was hitting his features, almost as though the rays were hands tracing his face, Junho was left to gaze at his quiet form. He was so lost in his world he hadn't heard what Wonpil said when he excused himself while pointing at his phone.

And today, after hearing his stomach grumble while they were on their way out of campus and admitting that he doesn't know how to cook, Wonpil lead him to the restaurant where he works part-time. He was slightly overwhelmed by Wonpil’s friends rather welcoming energy, but he was grateful to have met them.

They were Wonpil's precious people. Then that would mean he was precious to him too, somehow. Right?

Now though, sitting stunned with bright eyes and pounding chest, Junho realizes that he might actually have fallen a little in love with the pianist. Hearing his music, his voice as he performs a butterfly inducing love song, it was hard to ignore it.

* * *

**KWP**

"Something bothering you, _my sweet_?" Jae wonders softly. "You've been distracted."

"Uhm," Wonpil worries his lower lip before sighing, remember that Jae couldn't really see him through a phone call. "It's nothing, I guess?"

"If it's making you think," Jae laughs a little. Wonpil feels his shoulders relax "then it's something, hm?" 

"I took Jun to the restaurant," Wonpil begins, and went into detail about what happened before the event that had been disturbing his peace. Burrowing himself into the currently too big of a bed, he reveals "after Jun left, noona asked me if you knew Jun. I said yes and wondered why she was asking."

Jae hums. When he didn't continue, his boyfriend prompts him gently "Go on."

Wonpil pulls the covers tight around him. "Am I oblivious?" 

The other line was silent for awhile before loud coughing was heard. Jae soon wheezes out "I'm sorry?" 

"Well," Wonpil pouts at Jaedong eyeing him from the floor "they said Jun likes me." He hears Jae choking this time but he was too into his thinking to worry "I mean I like him too. I wouldn't dote on him if I didn't."

He hears Jae inhale a deep breath. When he exhales, there was little laughs twined in his tone "We are so getting married as soon as you graduate."

"Jae-" Wonpil whines, flushing. Gosh, its been years already. And the topic of marriage hasn't been new since Jae graduated. 

Jae chuckles but teased no more "Why is it bothering you, though?"

He doesn't like it when people doesn't tell him directly what they mean. It makes too much room for wrong assumptions. With that in mind, he grouches "It seemed like they meant something else."

"Maybe I should shop for rings before I go back."

"You wouldn't dare!" He gasps, missing the way the topic was changed. The first pair they had was yet to be replaced. It was a funny story actually. Somehow, Wonpil lost his and he moped for it for days _"It's special, Jae! Stop laughing!"_ until Jae made him stand in front of a park's fountain where he took off his own ring and threw it into the water with no care _"There, now they're both lost."_ He remembered shrieking and delivering a lot of punches while Jae just laughed his ass off. Ignoring the similar hearty laughs Jae is now letting out, he continues "We'll look together, remember?" 

"Of course." Jae's grin could be heard.

"Hmph! I'm going to sleep." Wonpil turns off the lamp, and plops on his side. "You were unhelpful."

Jae, still playful, sing-songs "Good night, Piri."

"Hmph!"

"I love you."

Wonpil clicks his tongue, squishes his cheeks against Jae's pillow.

"Don't I get an I love you back?" Jae pouts in jest, its evident in his tone. He can also imagine the puppy eyes.

Ugh, Jae's _so cute._

" _Eung!_ " Then Wonpil coughs, gathering his wits and harrumphs "It doesn't suit you but I love you so... _whatever_."

"Ah, cute, _baby bird_."

* * *

**OC**

Today is the day.

Junho plops down the bench by the curb behind the music room where Wonpil usually walks to get to the cafeteria faster.

After three failed attempts the past two days, he was really going to do it today.

He is going to ask Wonpil out. On a date.

It has only been twelve days but he'd really like to take his chances.

While he was mentally encouraging himself, a voice from above him interrupts his pep talk. "Sorry, is this seat taken?"

Junho looks up to see a tall -like wow he's tall- man with blond half tied hair and glasses. 

"No. Go ahead." The stranger smiles and settles beside him. 

"Thanks."

A few moments pass and a phone rings. The stranger mutters an apology and turns to the other side before answering. "Brian, hey."

Junho was going to ignore it - _eavesdropping is bad_ \- but then he speaks in a language his ears is much familiar with "Yeah, just got here." He really shouldn't be listening but his mind started to wonder if he can be friends with this English speaking stranger. "It's supposed to be a surprise idiot, why would I text him now that you invited us for dinner today when I'm meant to be back tomorrow night?" The stranger pauses, obviously listening to the caller, a friend most likely. "Nah, I'm waiting behind the music rooms. He likes taking this route to the cafeteria-" 

A familiar voice interrupts his eavesdropping "Jun!" 

"Oh shit he's early, bye!"

"Jun- _!_ " Wonpil freezes midwave.

Confused, he was about to stand up and meet the pianist halfway when Wonpil practically sprinted. Not towards him but to the man beside him, who he hadn't noticed had taken a few strides -he has long legs- to immediately shorten the distance, just in time too to receive Wonpil.

"JAE!" Wonpil screams, throwing his arms around the tall blond's neck when they were close enough.

Shocked, for the Wonpil he knows is soft spoken despite his loud laughs, who moves with gentle and delicate gestures, Jun stays seated watching the scene unfold.

A loud smack from a kiss -he was too surprised to be embarrassed at seeing that- followed by a louder smack from a punch to the shoulder. "Ouch!" Then another "Ouch you _little bee!_ I felt it the first time!"

Wonpil glares up - still cute- before burying his face on the man's chest. The stranger bends his head down a little and presses his mouth against Wonpil’s right ear.

Time was frozen and Jun was stuck with the rather intimate scene in front of him. That is until his phone rings. A reminder he had set earlier so that he won't chicken out this time. The couple turns to him in an almost scary synchronization "Uhm, I-"

"Junho!" Wonpil exclaims then blushes, bright and pretty "Oh my god, you had to see that."

"Junho?"

Junho gulps when they both walked towards him.

"Mm!" Wonpil beams "Jae, this is the Nam Junho I've been telling you about." He introduces, squeezing the stranger's -Jae's- arm "Junho, this is my _boyfriend_ , Park Jaehyung."

His _what?_

Well, it was obvious with the display he just witnessed now but "I-" Junho hesitates. Wonpil hadn't mentioned a lover these past two weeks. Or did he? "I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"Ah?" Wonpil stares at him, brows furrowed in confusion "I mentioned him the other day when I excused myself from reading because he was calling."

"Oh?" When was that? " _Oh_." That was when he had his _stuck in time_ moment. He had been so engrossed in his beauty he hadn't heard anything he said. _Oops_. "Oh! _Hah-_ I remember!"

_Nope._ Not at all.

Wonpil brightens at that and Junho tried his best to ignore the stare boring at him. Damn, he just had to know about the boyfriend this way.

"Wait, I hurried here because I was starving but I actually need to get something from the faculty. I'll be quick then we can have lunch!" Wonpil pulls down Jae to press a swift kiss on his cheek before dashing away with a cheeky "Don't miss me too much, Jae!"

"Don't worry _butterfly_ , I won't!"

_Butterfly?_ What a peculiar pet name.

"Quite a charmer, isn't he?"

Junho freezes but braves a glance up. Jae was smiling at him. He barely was able to give a nod to his question. 

"Pretty dense too." Jae shakes his head in amusement.

This time, he let's out a surprised laugh when he realizes what the other meant. What a sharp man, this one. "I guess."

It wasn't so awkward after that. Well, until Jae speaks again "Thank you."

"Eh?"

"Just accept it."

" _Eh?_ " When Jae simply laughs at his reaction, he wonders carefully "You're not, uhm, _angry_?"

"Why would I be?" Jae returns, but not arrogant in any way. His tone was something similar when you're talking about the weather. "I'm his boyfriend, not his owner." Jae shrugs then, with a gentle curl on his lips "And its not like I have control over you either. Its your heart, not mine."

Lost in a _what the fuck was that_ moment, he was dragged to the cafeteria with head in the clouds.

_What just happened?_

It took him until midnight to realize what Jae was thanking him for.

He might be completely wrong, but Junho bets that his reasoning isn't that far off. With what little he knows of Wonpil and from the impression he got from Jae, he believes Jae was thankful for his genuine and sincere thoughts for Wonpil and although it will never be reciprocated the way might have wished for, Jae knows he will always hold Wonpil’s friendship dear.

He really would. Because Wonpil was a friend first and maybe through his influence, maybe Jun can make friends on his own too.

And someday soon, even as his feelings fade surely, his admiration for the pianist will never.

Who could ever dare let their admiration fade for Wonpil, though?

He is...well, he is Kim Wonpil and he is meant to be cherished by people who meets him.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus! (a special treat for BR!)
> 
> "Wonpil-hyung! Congratulations!" Junho glomps the pianist from behind. It's his graduation day.
> 
> It's his graduation day but he isn't wearing a gown?
> 
> "Junho!" Craning his neck, he sees Wonpil waving while dragging Jae towards him.
> 
> "Wonpil-hyung?" He dumbly questions, then realizes. Quickly, he let's go of the person he had mistaken and bows. "I'm so sorry!"
> 
> When Junho straightens, he sees a rather familiar face scowling at him.
> 
> Wonpil? 
> 
> "Eh?" 
> 
> "Wonshik," Wonpil scolds, slapping the other Wonpil’s -guy's- back. "Stop being rude."
> 
> "He hugged me! Out of nowhere! I don’t even know him!" 
> 
> "I said sorry, though!" Junho panics.
> 
> And he was being glared at again, then it deflates. "Sorry." The tone was flat, but there was a light flush on his cheeks. Or was it the light playing tricks on him? "Bad habit."
> 
> "Great!" Wonpil claps while Jae was turned away, back shaking. Most probably hiding a laugh like how he usually is when Junho unknowingly makes some sort of comedic act (Jae's words not his.) "Now we can all be friends. Wonshik, this Nam Junho, a close friend. Junho, this is my twin, Wonshik."
> 
> "You and your collection of weird people, Pil."
> 
> "Does that include you?" Junho thinks outloud without much thought and he panics soon after.
> 
> Jae doubles over, wheezing. Wonpil blinks at them and Wonshik was really blushing this time. Still glaring though.
> 
> Junho grins, sheepishly. Oops "Sorry."
> 
> \---  
> Thank you for reading! 💓 Comments, kudos, bookmarks, anything tbh is greatly appreciated hehe. 
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/potatooneandtwo)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/potatooneandtwo?s=09)


End file.
